1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package construction for coilable material of the type coiled on a reel thereof.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a coilable material such as hose, tubing, electrical cable, wire, rope, sheet material of all types, and the like, on a reel thereof for shipping, storage, and handling. Once it is desired to use the coilable material on such reel the reel is placed on a rotatable device such as a mandrel, or the like, and desired lengths unwound and cut from the material wound on such reel.
However, reels of this type often are difficult to handle and place on a rotatable mandrel for dispensing purposes, and then store after dispensing some of the material. Also, because of the weight of the reel of a particular material it is often necessary to handle such reel by placing same on a pallet and handling with a material handling device such as a forklift truck.